


Petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smelled like petrichor; of rain on dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photograph by JJ-Wang.

She smelled like petrichor; of rain on dust. Her soft lips tasted like strawberry lip gloss. Her hair hung around her face like a sheet of gold. And she was warm like sunshine.

He smelled of cinnamon; sweet and spicy at the same time. His chapped lips tasted like Earl Grey tea. Her hands were in his hair. And he was cool like twilight, and dawn.

Their first kiss was beneath a dark sky and a flickering street lamp. It was clumsy—their teeth knocked together. They got it right in the end, adjusting to each other’s rhythms. His arms were wrapped around her as tightly as he could manage, anchoring her to him, and her hands were in his hair, nails scraping gently at his scalp.


End file.
